


They said we can't be together.

by L0uisStylins0n



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0uisStylins0n/pseuds/L0uisStylins0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Requested; Will you do some larry smut for me ?? Louis and Harry have just been told by management they cant be together anymore and then on the way out Harry goes to the toilet and takes forever and louis goes and finds him and sees him crying and then Louis trys to kiss harry better but he pulls away and says its not right then they have a little emotional talk and then Louis gives harry a blowjob to make him feel better , Harry’s still crying during it but then is alright after x</p>
            </blockquote>





	They said we can't be together.

It was early Thursday morning, management had called last night and asked for Louis and Harry to come for a meeting at 10a.m. So here they were waiting outside managements office.

”Louis and Harry please come in” One of the men from the management team said.

Harry and Louis walked in and sat on the sofa, Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and intertwined their fingers. Harry looked up and smiled lovingly at Louis.

”Okay so I have called you here today to discuss your relationship” The man said.

Harry and Louis looked at each other their eyes filled with Worry.

Harry cleared his throat before asking ”What about our relationship?”

The man set his hands down on the desk in front of him and looked back at Louis and Harry.

”I’m sorry but you cannot be together anymore” The man said.

Louis’ eyes went glossy and he stared at the man.

”W-What Why?” Louis said.

”Well ever since you two came out, not as many people are buying your music, there’s left over concert tickets, song’s not hitting the top spot, it seems that your relationship is affecting both of your careers.” The man explained.

Harry took his hand from Louis’ and stormed out of the room tears pouring from his eyes. They had been together for almost a year now management only let them tell everyone about four months ago and now he tells them they can’t be together anymore.

Harry stormed to the toilet and locked himself in and Louis gave the Man who he now hates a glare before running off to find Harry.

Louis knocked on the door of the stall Harry was in and he heard sniffling.

”Oh no please don’t cry” Louis said feeling a few tears drip down his cheeks.

”Go away L-Lou” Harry mumbled before wiping his eyes trying to stop himself crying even more.

”Please unlock the door” Louis said, feeling more tears drop from his eyes. Harry let out a shaky breath before unlocking the door. Harry had the lid of the toilet down and he was sitting on it. Louis bent down in front of Harry and tried to hold his hand. Harry pulled his hand back, Louis would he lying if he said that didn’t hurt his feelings.

”We can still be together, no one has to know” Louis said, trying to make Harry feel better.

”They can’t just do it! I fucking love you and they go and ruin our relationship just like that! Your acting as if you don’t fucking care if we’re together or not!” Harry yelled.

Louis was full on crying now. ”Of course I care! I love you more than anything Haz” Louis said before leaning forward trying to peck Harry’s lips. Harry pulled away.

”I’m sorry I can’t Lou” Harry said sobbing.

”J-Just.. Let me make you feel better” Louis said caressing Harry’s cheek. Harry nodded before placing his hand on top of Louis’.

”I love you” Harry mumbled to Louis.

”I love you too” Louis said, he locked the door before turning back to Harry. ”Pull your trousers and boxers down” Louis giggled.

”What! No way we could get caught!” Harry chuckled. Louis rolled his eyes before starting to undo the button of Harry’s jeans. Harry sighed and thought ‘Why Not?’

Louis pulled down Harry’s jeans and his black boxers before taking Harry’s cock into his hand. Louis bent down and licked some pre-cum of the slit. Harry shivered at the pleasure and placed one of his hands in Louis’ hair. Harry tugged on Louis’ hair and Louis grinned up at him before taking Harry’s cock in his mouth.

”oh..wow Lou…” Harry whispered. Louis pushed his head further down until he was gagging and pulled back up for breath. Harry moaned and Louis giggled.

”Shh Haz.. Don’t want to get caught” Louis whispered before taking Harry’s cock in again.

He sucked hard and hallowed his cheeks and Harry was gripping Louis’ hair and moaning quietly.

”Fuck.. Lou.” Harry said before he came down Louis’ throat. Louis swallowed it and grinned up and Harry. Louis got up from the floor and Harry started pulling his trousers and boxers up.

”Nothing and I mean nothing at all can split us up!” Louis said before pecking Harry’s lips.


End file.
